


The Graveyard Debacle (podfic)

by mordelle



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/pseuds/mordelle
Summary: Betelgeuse lies in wait to prank the unholy hell outta his wife, Lydia but finds her doing something very suspicious in a graveyard. When he finally understands the gravity of the situation, will Betelgeuse have the strength and fortitude to face the proverbial shit-storm ahead?





	The Graveyard Debacle (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Graveyard Debacle (Drabble)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810633) by [mordelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/pseuds/mordelle). 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to buy me a hot cocoa? [https://ko-fi.com/mordellestories](Click%20Here)
> 
> Want early access to all my work including this one? Go to my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mordellestories/) and comment on any post with "add me!"
> 
> [Here's my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mordellestories)!
> 
> Read my other fanfic here: 
> 
> [Good Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/works?fandom_id=27251507)
> 
> [Beetlejuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordelle/works?fandom_id=2763282)
> 
> [Beauty and the Beast ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483799/chapters/43797364)


End file.
